


Tear Tracks and Cuddles

by ermengarde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, bluebear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night and Sammy won't stop crying... Dean was trying to have a really good dream about cars, but Sammy's too distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Tracks and Cuddles

The motel room was dark, with creepy shadows up the wall. Dean had his comforter pulled up right over his head but Sammy was crying, had been for _hours_ , and Dean just _knew_ he was going to have to get out of his nice warm bed and stop dreaming about cars and winning races to quiet him.

Daddy had taken two of the little white pills that he kept locked in his gun box as soon as the babysitter had left and they made Daddy very tired. The last time he had taken some, the fire alarm had gone off and Daddy had wobbled all over the place trying to put his boots on and get them all out to the car.

"Sammy, shhhhh, it's sleep time."

Sammy hiccuped, but he didn't stop crying.

Dean pushed his comforter up tight round his ears and tried to block out his baby brother's screams. Sammy could be really _annoying_.

The wailing didn't stop, and Dean was really _awake_ now, so he wriggled down the big bed until he was level with Sammy's crib. "Sammy, what _is_ it? Missy fed you and changed your diapy." He knew he was supposed to look after Sammy, that was his job, but sometimes Sammy just cried for no reason at all and how were you supposed to look after that?

Sammy had grabbed onto the bars of his crib and he stared at Dean, his face all wet and snotty. "Boo." he was waving one of his fat little hands at the floor. "Boo, Dee, boo!"

Dean looked to where Sammy was pointing. Blue Bear was on the floor. Again. Dean sighed; Sammy couldn't sleep, or sit, or play, or do _anything_ without his Bear and he kept _dropping_ him. Dean should never have given him Blue Bear in the first place.

There was no way Sammy'd go to sleep again until Dean got Blue Bear back up off the floor. He tugged his comforter, pulling it out from where it was tucked under the mattress, and slid off the edge of the bed. The rough carpet was cold, and slightly sticky under his feet and he shuddered a little as he wrapped the warm comforter tighter around his shoulders.

"Shhhh, Sammy, I'm getting him." Couldn't Sammy see that he was moving as fast as he could? He picked up Blue Bear and tucked him into his pajamas. He wasn't going to be able to climb up to Sammy with the heavy comforter so he threw it up and over the side of Sammy's crib and tried to ignore the biting cold. The crib creaked a bit and swung up onto two legs as he got to the top but it fell back to the floor with a gentle thud as he rolled over the bar and landed on Sammy's mattress. He pulled his comforter the rest of the way over into the crib and settled it over him and Sammy.

Sammy had grabbed Blue Bear's paw from the front of Dean's pajamas and was pulling really hard. "Hold on Sammy, hold on." Dean got Blue Bear out and Sammy grabbed him immediately, wrapping both arms tight round his middle and burying his face in Blue Bear's fur. Dean lay down behind Sammy and pulled him back to lying down, hugging him and Blue Bear and trying to get warmed up again. Sammy snuggled back into him and Dean was pretty sure he was going to get woken up again by a nose full of Sammy hair; but for now an armful of warm brother and the gentle slush-slush of Sammy sucking his thumb was peaceful and Dean felt his eyes grow heavy.


End file.
